El ángel del marqués
by dark warrior 1000
Summary: Dime que has hecho conmigo, mujer, que no respiro nada que no sea tu aire… no puedo ni quiero vivir si no estás a mi lado, te amo. One shot. Histórico/Regencia. TH o no tanto...


**El ángel del marqués**

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_--_

_Mírame, que mi tristeza desaparece cuando tu mirada me acompaña…_

_Háblame, que tu voz es un bálsamo que cura mis heridas…_

_Acaríciame, que tu fuego mata mi soledad…_

_Abrázame, que descubro lo que es la pasión en tus brazos…_

_Sonríeme, que soy feliz mientras recorro cada centímetro de tu piel con mis labios _

_Dime que has hecho conmigo, mujer, que no respiro nada que no sea tu aire … te miro y me fascinas, te acaricio y me apasionas, te escucho y me alivias, te amo y me haces feliz… _

**--**

**Londres, abril de 1815**

Un solitario caballero desmontó en el patio del Toro Rojo, entregó su pura sangre al ocasional mozo de cuadra advirtiéndole severamente que lo cepillara con cuidado.

Edward Masen, cuarto Marques de Egercomb era un hombre duro, curtido después de haber vivido los horrores de la guerra tras comandar su batallón en las crudas escaramuzas en tierra española. Como tantos otros había vuelto a Inglaterra tras el encarcelamiento de Napoleón, pero la ilusión de que la guerra había finalizado duró poco. El duque de hierro había vuelto a convocar a sus mejores comandantes, debía partir hacia Bruselas en tres días.

Toda su vida había cumplido con las obligaciones que imponía la Sociedad en que vivía, como caballero, como hijo menor, como comandante. Por primera vez se sentía dividido entre su deber y su conciencia.

Su título lo hubiera protegido, de hecho se había convertido en el heredero tras la muerte accidental de su hermano y era suya la responsabilidad de perpetrar el linaje con alguna dama de una familia adecuada, pero su voz interior lo arrastraba al campo de batalla para guiar a sus hombres, no concebía abandonarlos a su suerte, tenía que estar allí y compartir la suerte de sus hombres, eran un unidad y estaban acostumbrados a cuidarse mutuamente las espaldas... contaban los unos con los otros…

Con paso cansino y cubierto de polvo después de horas de cabalgar se adentró en la posada, lo único que deseaba era un baño caliente, una buena cena y una cama mullida donde descansar. Pagó al posadero y subió a su habitación.

La puerta estaba entornada y la oyó cantar mientras trabajaba. Se apoyó en el marco para no interrumpirla, sorprendiéndose al verla, tan hermosa, tan frágil, luchando a brazo partido con las mantas de la enorme cama para dejarlas perfectas y luego acarreando los calderos con el agua de su baño desde la chimenea.

Le pidió que se quedara y lo sirviera durante esos días, ya que su ayuda de cámara no lo acompañaba. Ella aceptó, después de todo no era más que una moza y estaba obligada a atender las necesidades de los huéspedes, como su madre y como su abuela habían hecho durante toda la vida. Ese era su deber y a pesar de que hasta ese día había encontrado la forma de rehuirlo, sabía perfectamente que algún día su destino la alcanzaría y que sus fantasías de una vida distinta quedarían atrás... ella sin ir más lejos no era otra cosa que la hija bastarda de algún viajero ocasional que había pernoctado allí.

Mientras sus manos frotaban con delicadeza un paño por su espalda, él no pudo sino doblegarse a la atracción que como un rayo atravesó su cuerpo y la besó. Ella no se resistió y se entregó a ese contacto en cuerpo y alma. El conoció cada centímetro de su piel tomando y dando en la misma medida y por primera vez en mucho tiempo estuvo en paz. Permanecieron en la habitación, nadie preguntó y nadie explicó… en ese mundo atemporal ella conoció los lujos que el dinero podía brindar y el conoció lo que significaba sentirse amado.

Después de dos días, Edward la necesitaba como nunca había necesitado nada más. La suya era una relación sin futuro, ambos lo sabían bien, si lograba regresar con vida del frente debería hacerse cargo de sus obligaciones y en su mundo ella no tenía un maldito lugar, siempre viviría al margen, condenada al ostracismo. Cerraba los ojos y fantaseaba con comprarle un pequeño chalet con un bello jardín, colmarla de regalos, visitarla periódicamente… pero solo sería una parodia de una vida juntos, comprometería su reputación pues ella solo sería "la amante del marqués" y ella no merecía ese destino, merecía el todo, no solo las migajas que le podría entrega. Pero mientras durara la guerra ellos podrían estar juntos. En el campo de batalla los hombres son todos iguales, no se diferencian los ricos herederos de los hombres comunes.

Aquella mañana de otoño se sintió el más egoísta de los mortales al arrastrar a su ángel hacia el peligro de la guerra, pero no podía ni quería dejarla atrás, por eso se convenció a si mismo que todo estaría bien.

**Waterloo, junio de 1815**

El fragor de la batalla era ensordecedor, los hombres caían como moscas y los heridos eran trasladados a los pequeños puestos sanitarios destinados a atender sus heridas. Miles de ellos quedaban caídos en el campo de batalla, cuerpos destrozados o mutilados para siempre, vidas truncadas... horror por doquier.

Isabella, el ángel del marqués, como muchos la apodaban, corría de un lado a otro atendiéndoles, confortándolos, ante la llegada de cada nuevo herido su corazón se estrujaba de terror, temiendo que fuera él…

Se encontraba fuera de la tienda buscando medicinas cuando una bala perdida la hirió, poco pudieron hacer por ella, puesto que su vida se extinguía rápidamente.

A pesar del dolor que la atravesaba, con una sonrisa en sus labios le dejó un último mensaje… _" Díganle que lo amo con todo mi corazón, que no sufra por mi, que de veras valió la pena… los días que pasamos juntos han sido los más hermosos de mi vida, si el Señor lo permite estaré a su lado cuidándolo siempre, ya que no podré descansar en paz si el no es feliz"_

**Londres, septiembre de 1815**

Un solitario soldado se apeó de un caballo de postas en el patio del hostal, sus heridas eran mucho más profundas de lo que a simple vista podía vislumbrarse, su corazón estaba destrozado y su mente extraviada no lograba resolver la paradoja… _Su Bella no podría descansar en paz si el no era feliz, pero él no podía ser feliz sin ella a su lado._

Quería creer que de no haber ocurrido la tragedia, que ennegrecía sus días y que la había arrancado de su lado, él hubiera desafiado a la sociedad en pleno para hacerla su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, su compañera eterna… lo había imaginado muchas veces mientras ella dormía recostada sobre su pecho desnudo… creyó que tenía tiempo y nunca se lo propuso, quería hacerlo de la mejor manera, quería deslizar en su dedo el anillo más hermoso de Londres y demasiado tarde se dió cuenta que en muchas ocasiones, buscar la perfección es un error…

Se instaló en la habitación que habían compartido, a donde había vuelto buscando el trozo de su alma que su Bella se había llevado consigo. Estaba muy enfermo, los médicos habían insistido con que se quedara en el Continente hasta recuperarse, pero él sabia a ciencia cierta que jamás podría hacerlo, no sin Isabella a su lado.

No dormía, no quería hacerlo… el alivio de la inconciencia que tanto le recomendaban solo lograba alejarlo de sus recuerdos. Voluntariamente cerraba sus ojos y se transportaba a Bruselas, se veía a si mismo acomodado sobre su mujer, recorriendo con su boca cada centímetro de su piel, sus pezones endureciéndose entre sus labios, volvía a sentir en su garganta el sabor de su excitación, como la primera vez que la hizo llegar al cielo con su lengua, el sonido de sus roncos gemidos y el vibrar de su cuerpo cuando la acariciaba… los recuerdos lo hacían sentir vivo, una y otra vez la pasión lo envolvía y explotaba en feroces orgasmos… como si ella estuviera allí.

Cuando lograba tranquilizarse, abría sus ojos y podía verla sentada junto a él en la cama, acompañándolo, confortándolo con su melodiosa voz, llenándolo de esas caricias que lo conmovían.

En su afiebrado delirio solo deseaba volver el tiempo atrás y poder estar a su lado para siempre, en ese santuario que habían compartido, en ese, su paraíso, donde había conocido por primera vez lo que era la felicidad… donde había conocido a la mujer que lo completaba.

Una fría mañana de primavera, postrado en la cama que habían compartido, su cuerpo ya no resistió. Cuando por fin lo que quedaba de su alma abandonó el envase que la transportaba, la encontró a su lado, mucho más hermosa aún de lo que la recordaba. Supo a ciencia cierta que ella había cumplido su promesa… no lo había abandonado.

Ella acarició suavemente su rostro y retiró unos mechones de su frente, él la tomó de la mano y la arrastró más cerca, abrazándola con fiereza para besarla con pasión. Con un entendimiento en el que las palabras no eran necesarias, decidieron quedarse allí para compartir su eternidad juntos.

---

En las noches iluminadas por la luz de la luna, suelo ver desde mi ventana paseando por el jardín a un soldado fuerte y gallardo rodeando la cintura de una dama menuda en un abrazo posesivo… desafiando a cualquiera que quiera volver a arrancarla de su lado.

xoxoxoxox


End file.
